


last night of the world

by alovelikenoneother



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, god!AU, it's only one life, reincarnation-ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikenoneother/pseuds/alovelikenoneother
Summary: There once lived two gods. One was the god of the sun. The other was the god of the sea. Every night when the sun was gone and the tide was low, the two gods would walk side by side and talk, yet they slowly fell in love.





	last night of the world

_There once lived two gods. One was the god of the sun. The other was the god of the sea. Every night when the sun was gone and the tide was low, the two gods would walk side by side and talk, yet they slowly fell in love._

"I want us to be like this forever." The sea god placed his hand into the sea and cupped his hand to toss the water on to the sun god's face. 

"Hey!" The sun god laughed whole heartedly along with his beaming smile that could light up the entire night sky. He wiped his face with his wrist, his grin still placed upon his gentle lips. "I won't be with you forever if you keep throwing water at my face!" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see you try." The sea god lolled his head while a lopsided smile formed on his mouth. He then sat down on top of the grainy sand, gazed out at the moon slowly coming to its end. 

"What's the matter?" The sun god had asked with an rare frown. 

"What if we never see each other again?"

The question hadn't struck the sun god. The majority of his life had been soaring across the world, bringing happiness and joy to everyone in his path. He never really thought to look at hypotheticals or 'what-if's' of his life as a god. The sun god's heart was filled with too much glee and light that a worrying thought never dared enter his head. 

"We won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We're immortal. Remember?"

_Then as time passed and the gods grew old, they were faced by an unfortunate decision. They could keep going as immortal gods but grow even older and weaker till the point they were just bones. The other decision was to die and be reborn as mortals, instantly forgetting their past lives. Include each other._

"To put it nicely, we grow old till we can't even walk or we get reborn but forget each other."

The sun god had turned around to face the other god. His tears were rimming his eyes and it was unfamiliar to the sea god. It was if all the light in the sun god's heart vanished. What used to be the sun god's gentle raven colored hair that bathed in the glowing moonlight was now just black hair that rested upon his shoulder. His warm chocolate colored eyes that always had a twinkle of joy in them were just now brown eyes that lost all its shine. 

"I... I can't lose you, sea." Tears were now falling slowly against the sun god's cheeks and nose. With one limping step, the sea god wrapped his arms around the other god and started sobbing. 

There they were. The couple that was destined for pain holding each other. They both knew they had to be reborn but it hurt like hell to admit it.

"You won't ever lose me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_With one final sweet yet soft kiss, the lovers died and had been reborn._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, ryan is the sky and shane is the sea. also, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, depends on my schedule really but we'll try!!

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup for reading!
> 
> tumblr: unsolved-tryguys
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments, and whatnot. :)
> 
> -g


End file.
